


Secondary Objectives

by RogueHydraAgent (Icarius51)



Series: CHIMERA [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Explosions, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Snark, like buildings are now missing explosions, lots and lots of explosions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarius51/pseuds/RogueHydraAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Chance is of causing chaos in America, his friends are busy elsewhere. </p><p>Hydra should really have known better then to train teenagers to be ultimate killing machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondary Objectives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to Project Start, focusing on the various skills and mission of the other Rogue WS2 operatives, who are actively giving Hydra Grief, though less publicly then Chance is. these stories are happening at roughly the same time the main story, and i'll note when they are in relation to what chapters of Project Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place between chapters 1-2 of the main story.

INTERLUDE 1- Japan

_”Alright, there’s 3 men in the next room. they haven't heard you yet. I advise you to aim low on the first, I'll cover the others.”_

Edge nodded at the words that came over hear ear piece, slowly drawing the short blade from his belt, the black enameled blade silent and sharp. he held up the blade in his hand and counted down, wrapping his fingers around the blade one by one., knowing that Spark could see his hand from where he was perched. even with the wall in the way,

3.. he placed his free hand on the handle of the door

2... he began to twist the handle, going slow.

1.. he bent his knees slightly

Go.

He slammed through the door, already swinging the tanto up and gutting the man next to him, while the sound of concrete shattering let him know that Spark had fired. the two men across the room going down as the bullets punched through the concrete. the first getting tagged through the mouth, practically decapitating him, his friend was hit in the chest, though the heart and out the spine.

_"this sniper rifle sucks. i was aiming for the guys eye."_

"Deal. Wheres the computer room."

 _"four feet north, 3 feet west. 2 stories straight up. looks like you can take the inner hall, there's a maintenance space you can scale."_

Edge nodded as he moved to do as Spark suggested.

\--------------------

Spark was annoyed. the Barret 50 cal in front of him had nowhere near the power and accuracy of his normal sniper rifle. and these armor Piercing Rounds he got were barely worthy of the name. his cybernetic eye whirred as it refocused onto the computer lab, two miles away. the heat signatures of the computers and half a dozen HYDRA techs showing up clear as day.

"Alright. theres 4 men in the room sitting at the computers. another 2 standing at the moniter bank. the port you want is going to be on the center computer. upper left."

his left hand and right eye looked over the laptop that was opened next to him, detailing the specs he had received from Chance.

"I suggest you try for stealth, i can't support you for fear of shooting a computer conduit."

\---------------  
Braced in the maintenance space, Edge nodded and slowed his breathing, after a moment it seemed as though he had stopped completely. Moving slow and silently, he moved up into the ceiling of the computer lab, lowering several lines of thin metal wire down, hooking the edges onto clothes and hair of the researchers where they were focused on the screens in front of them. 

With a sharp motion, he flipped down, breaking through a ceiling tile and landing on one of the researchers, who let out a shout, just as his knees twisted and snapped the man's neck while his fall yanked on the wires, jerking the researchers up,only for a series of throwing knifes to pierce their necks.

With a series of thuds they all collapsed. As he stood silently. Listening to a pair of shattering explosions as spark took care of more guards. he walked to the console and plugged in a wireless transceiver, waiting while Spark began to run his algorithms against the security system.

With a beep, the computers started unlocking files, letting Spark download every bit of info he could get his hands on.

_"Fuck. Edge, we've got company. one of the fuckers must have been wearing a heart rate tracker. and since it went dead, Hydra knows we're here."_

\---------------------

"HOW DID WE GET HERE AGAIN?" Spark Yelled, kneeling as he fired his sniper rifle, cursing as he heard the click that said he was out of ammo again, ignoring the sounds of both a burning house, and the gunfire of a dozen Hydra Spec-Ops members.

"YOU SAID YOU HAD AN IDEA " Edge yelled back, popping around cover and throwing 3 knifes, taking down 2 of the spec ops members, while one dove for over.

"FUCK. WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO IT?" spark yelled, tossing his rifle aside as he pulled a gun off one of the corpses.

"I DON'T KNOW? I THOUGH IT COULD HAVE WORKED!"

Spark looked around the burning temple that they were stuck in, flames licking the wood and Rice paper around them where they crouched behind a series of pillars.

"YEAH, IT DIDN'T WORK!"

there was a loud gunshot and the pillar shattered next to him.

Wait.....

That gunshot.

"MOTHER FUCKER. HE HAS MY SNIPER RIFLE!" Spark bitched loudly he lifted the AR-15 he had grabbed, glancing at Edge. "COVER ME." he yelled, the bionic eye flickering over to infrared vision again.

Spark ran.

\-------

If Edge wasn't against Hydra the way he was. he would have though Spark was being a bit... Over zealous.

AS it was, however, he just flinched a bit at the sickening wet thump of a sniper rifle being used to bludgeon a man to death. Spark had recovered his own Specialized rifle from the man, a massive monstrosity made of dull black steel and titanium fittings, with a vibranium braced stock, and a massive barrel, and a mounted scope the size of a mans arm. Officially, the gun was referred to as the GR-1M Heavy Anti-Armor Sniper Rifle. however, Spark always referred to it as his Reaper, which was the project name.

The unfortunate soul who was currently tied to the chair was the asshole who had been using Reaper, and the Barret 50 cal. being used as a club was a strange form of Irony.

"Yo. Finish up and lets Go. we have to get to the mountain before sun up." Edge said as he looked at his watch.

"Fine." with a shrug, Spark reached down, slinging the rifle around and he calmly loaded a clip into it. pulling back the bolt with a satisfyingly menacing click, the Hydra sniper managed one last leer.

"Cut off one head, and anothe-" he was cut off when with a almost invisibly fast motion, the blade of a knife pushing into his shoulder making him scream.

"Night-night, Asshole." Spark muttered as he brought the gun up and took sight. with a loud gunshot, all that was left of the Snipers head was a massive bloodstain and hole in the wall behind him. "Lets Go."

The two ex-WS2 Agents Left. walking out of the abandoned building, the faint glow of the burning building still illuminating the night as emergency crews worked on the scene. Spark began to idle disassembling the Barret 50 CAL. as he walked and chucking bent and blood covered pieces into the garbage bins they passed, When he was done he began to twist and compress the Reaper, making it lock and slide together, forming a boxy shape no larger then a laptop, before sliding it into his messenger bag, next to the high powered gamer laptop.

"Alright. now we need to recover the Katana.....-" Spark was cut off by the sound of his phone beeping.

"Huh. Chance needs my hacking skills, he's got a way into the tower. lets head to the apartment." they headed towards Mount Fuji, their apartment was on the edge of the city next to it.

Edge nodded, pulling his black jacket closer to conceal the weapons around his waist.

they stopped for ramen first, of course.

\----------------------------

The SHIELD report of the incident was that a Street gang had started an all out war with Hydra, and been killed in the process.

The Hydra report said much the same.


End file.
